Rain
by NinjaRage
Summary: Love and trust has been broken from the docks of Alexandria. Rain will not stop causing dangerous storms. Matters worse,Garnet must marry soon. She wishes for only Zidane but where is he?Zidane will do anything to get to her.Even if his life is taken.RR
1. Rain

Rain  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Ninja Rage  
  
*********************************  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy IX. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter I  
  
Rain  
  
As the waves glide along the ocean's misty shores.. AS the winds stroll through the mountain's foggy cores.. I wait for you up in my room..  
  
Awaiting your golden blossom to bloom...  
Along the docks of Alexandria memories are left wondering. Memories of things that passed, people that have gone, adventures that are over. As gentle waves brush against the moldy wood of the piers people who remember these memories continue to stare at the ocean. They often almost too often have memories of a thief who became a hero.. Of a princess who became queen and of a country destroyed, which became so amazingly wonderful again.  
  
It had been six years since the journey had ended and since the group had seen each other. Alexandria had been rebuilt along with Lindblum. Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th was still queen and ruling on her own.. Everything had changed, but not everything was forgotten.  
  
Garnet still had constant troubling memories of her past and.. Zidane. She missed everyone so much. She was tired of ruling so lonely. She had Beatrix and Steiner but they were always off.. together. She wished Zidane would come back to her. Maybe it wasn't Zidane 's style to be a king. Or just to be a queen's ...friend. 'Maybe I'm not aloud to love someone like him.. But I can't see living with out him any longer.. Six years. I miss him so much.. Maybe.. He doesn't feel the same.. Maybe he has already found love with another.' She constantly thought which distracted her from her duties as Queen.  
  
Garnet sat at the balcony of her room, which she sat so often. She always sat on the balcony as if Zidane would someday drop in and give her a big hug and everything would be better!! But then sooner or later it'd get through her head that she wasn't in a dream, it was reality.. he wasn't coming back. But.. She still sat anyway; her dreams had been reality before. Why not now?  
  
She sighed and slumped on her elbows pressing her fists against her cheeks. It was the same routine everyday.. Unless someone called on her to leave . Garnet veered her eyes up to the clouds.. They were that thick gray again; it had been raining quite often in the last six years. It was getting depressing. And it showed how her people feared thunderstorms.  
  
Garnet folded her hands and sat them in her lap. As her lips parted they released a soft chord melody. Birds flying for shelter glided down to Garnet and perched on the railing in front of her. She began to smile in her song. Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning suddenly cracked which seemed to gash in the clouds causing small cold rain drops to scatter all over the rock paved streets of Alexandria.. Garnet stood releasing her melody even louder. Birds came swooping in and now perching on her arms and fingers.  
  
Garnet's heart seemed to be struck with the lightning from the clouds as she was filled with a flash back from when Zidane had caught her for the first time singing with the birds...  
  
"Ooooo... eh.. Zidane.." Garnet calmly stopped her song allowing the birds to fly away and perch elsewhere. She allowed the rain to tatter along the balcony slowly soaking her dress and hair. She felt so miserable inside.. She couldn't just forget him.. She would feel even worse. She sighed.. Why was it the rain that always reminded you of these things.. Perhaps because when it rains your depressed and when it's not your happy and so busy you don't have time to think about it. There was a knock at the door. Garnet swung around startled. She took a deep breath, brushed tears and water from her face, cleared her throat and smoothed her dress before stepping slowly toward the door. Closing the balcony shutters she let out a quiet," Come in."  
  
Beatrix stepped through the door, " My queen." She stepped in quietly shutting the door behind her. Garnet nodded and sat softly in the chair in front of her vanity. Beatrix walked over and picked up her brush. She softly dragged the brush down her hair allowing the bristles to depart every hair to keep it from clumping..  
  
"Queen you must stop going out it the rain. I know how you feel about these kinds of things but you don't want to get soaked." Beatrix said concerned for her health as well.  
  
Garnet turned her head from looking at herself in the mirror, "you needn't worry about me. I can handle myself. And I enjoy standing on the balcony, you know that. And I need air sometimes.. It's always raining how will I get refreshed when I can't get a little wet." Garnet shifted to look at herself again.. " I'm sorry.. That I worry you Beatrix.. It's just I keep remembering. Remembering. well."  
  
Beatrix placed the brush back on the table, scooped up all of Garnet's hair, twirled it on top of her head and clipped it with a rose clip.  
  
"Beautiful, My queen you must not keep thinking of all of this.. you need to concentrate.. But I do understand how you feel." Beatrix looked sad, she felt sad for Garnet.. She looked so miserable and helpless.. But she should hold her head high anyway.. Six years.. Six years is a long time.. How could she not have forgotten him?  
  
Garnet started to fidget with her fingers and soon she got herself in a la la state so she wasn't able to hear Beatrix. ' Rain makes us all remember.. maybe that is why my people fear the rain.. For that I cannot accuse them.. Because I would do same if I was them.. We've all gone through terror... so we all remember,,,' Garnet felt she was just repeating herself so she glanced up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Beatrix put her hands on Garnet's shoulders and looked in to the mirror.  
  
"Your majesty, Have you heard the news?" Beatrix finally spoke up. She waited for Garnet's answer which took a little while because she had begun fiddling with her fingers again.  
  
"Your majesty?.. Garnet!" She frowned at Garnet for not listening and finally got an answer.  
  
"..uh..oh..I haven't heard any news lately... Everyone seems to be denying me." Garnet replied turning her head towards the balcony.  
  
"Well, you know you must have and heir to the throne.. To rule after you. But I hope you also know you must be married.. .. this year is that time that you must. It's important that the babe have enough years to grow before ruling and in that case.." Beatrix looked to the side, she hated having to put Garnet through this. The only person she 'd ever wish to marry would be.. well, that boy.. But he's not a boy anymore. And We haven't even seen him in six years how would she ever get a hold of him now.  
  
" I know , Beatrix. It's not very fair but.. I agree." Garnet let out a large sigh and slumped back in the chair. Marriage was something everyone hated to go through. And it was extra horrible for queen's. A lot of the time you were marrying someone who you had no idea was. But it had to be done. 'I can't be afraid. I have to..for my people.' She thought bringing her head down. "Is that all Beatrix? "  
  
Beatrix had already started for the door," yes, your majesty. I will leave you now." And she left with that. Steiner stood outside the door. "Well? How did it go?" He asked quietly. Beatrix began to walk down the hall and Steiner clumsily followed. "Well?"  
  
"She didn't seem very happy. I still think she can't get over.. you know who.. I'm worried about her. She seems so depressed and she's been so for the last six years! And she's going to get sick if she doesn't stop going out in cold rain!" Beatrix shouted frustrated, she grabbed the railing of the steps and walked down with a cross face. Steiner ran down after her also trying to keep some distance.. He hated it when she was angry.  
  
Garnet opened the balcony shutters to see it pouring down rain.. NO one was in the streets and no one seemed to be flying any air ships to Alexandria's dock.. ' If this keeps up Alexandria won't have any stock for the stores or for the markets..I know we have small farms but we can't make potions and healing herbs. If only it would stop raining,..for once.' Garnet began to worry about the rain. She shut her shutters and went out of her room. She walked slowly searching for Beatrix," I must see if something is going to be done." She said to herself as she hurried down the steps and into the Pluto knights quarters.  
  
Steiner sat at the table in the center of the room. "Steiner.." Steiner jumped at the sound of Garnet's voice. "Hunh? Oh it's just you prin- uhh My queen. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes..do you know where Beatrix has gone?" She asked politely.  
  
"uhh.. she went down to the entrance.. I think.. she said she had to do something." Steiner shifted in his seat and fiddled with the papers on it.  
  
"thank you." Garnet curtsied and was out the door. Rain was getting harsh in the area... the water was getting much deeper over flowing the harbor. Her people were endanger if it kept raining.  
  
Garnet stopped when she reached the door. She nodded to the guards and took off to the docks.  
  
Chapter I end.  
  
Thanks you for reading. If you liked it review.. If you want more review.. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Unforgotten

Rain  
  
********* By: Ninja Rage ******************** Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nine. ***************************** Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Chapter II Unforgotten:  
  
Why have you gone? Gone away so long? Why leave me, when my love for you is still so strong. I long for your arms, your touch, your kiss. All of these things I horrible miss.  
Rain poured over the city of Lindblum. People were rushing here and there dodging as much rain as possible. People closing up shop, people closing windows, clearing the streets and getting settled inside.  
  
The only people who were seen standing out in the rain were the guards. They weren't doing much since it started raining six years ago. No one would brave out the storms they'd been having, and the oceans were over flowing with water. Cyclones and dangerous tsunamis covered the ocean waters. That is what people feared.  
  
Water rushed against bare feet dangling from the docks of Lindblum. The only person brave enough to sit close to the docks was a tall blonde haired boy. or should I say man, with a tail. He sat calmly on the docks swishing his feet back and forth letting the cold-water brush against his feet.  
  
Golden locks tussled in the frigid wind as freezing drops tattered on his tangled mess of hair. His eyes were a shallow blue. He looked so calm and as if he had lost something precious to him, and he had. He lost something long ago. And he hadn't returned to it in fear of having to leave again.. He couldn't bare to break her heart again. He loved her. He made himself Stay away. "I don't want to hurt her again.. I've already broken her heart once. But I had to leave. Baku was sick. And I had to go to him.. She was so sad."  
  
He stood slipping his feet out of the water. He grabbed his boots next to him and continued to stare at the sea. He used his free hand to tuck loose hair behind his ear. "Maybe.. I should return. I wonder if she misses me as I miss her. Humph! What am I kidding she's a queen and she is probably already married." He said to himself pulling on his soaked boots after pouring water out of them.  
  
Zidane turned around and clomped down the docks and into the dry building. Getting on the train he went back to the Theater District. When he got back he walked out onto the wet stone street. No one was walking about. He figured there was nothing to do so he walked down the street to the hang out.  
  
He knew when he felt as if the world was ending all he had to do was see his good friends. They would always make him feel better even if the had to go so far as buy him a few drinks!! Zidane chuckled to himself. He knew how his friends hated 'spending money. But on him, he thought, it wasn't really wasting.  
  
When he walked in the door Blank and Marcus greeted him. They cheerfully patted him on the back and offered him a beer. Of course Zidane didn't take it. Baku roared with laughter. Zidane sat on one of the beds as the others drank and lounged happily even though it was raining.  
  
Blank and Marcus began to act out a story and sing to add some entertainment to the crowd. Baku laughed uncontrollably every time something the least bit funny occurred. Zidane chuckled every now and then. After a while he ended up joining the singing and acting.. Blank began to dance with Marcus and Zidane played a little bongo drum to go along with his singing. Zero and Nero danced along with them. The rain got harder and thunder began to roll across the sky. The high tides of the ocean got even higher and the docks were immediately closed.  
  
Zidane, Blank, and Marcus began to drink and making sure that they got their fill. Everyone else was still dancing singing or getting ready to settle down.  
  
*Early the next morning *  
  
Zidane arose from his sleeping place, which he soon realized was on the floor some what next to Blank who was happily drooling on a beer bottle he took up as a pillow. Zidane rubbed his head. It ached really badly. Everyone was still asleep.  
  
Zidane walked along the hard wood floor kicking bottles and scraps of food out of his way. He sighed when he finally reached the door. The sun gleamed in his eyes; he squinted and covered his eyes. The rain had stopped. Steam slowly seeped up from the ground. People were slowly coming out of their homes and greeting their friends. The streets were in a bustling mess in no time. A conversation, which caught Zidane's ear, began to lift. " Hey! Zodia! Did you hear?!" A young girl shouted to a friend.  
  
"NO! What!" she called back.  
  
"I heard that the Princess of Alexandria was going to have to claim a husband soon!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup! I wander what lucky man she will choose?!" "Me too! How neat!"  
  
The girls ran off giggling when Zidane interrupted with a, "What did you say?"  
  
Zidane looked astonished. His eyes were wide and his mouth a gaped. So she wasn't married.. But still she had to marry a king or somethin'. Zidane stood for a moment taking it in.  
  
"I have to go back to Alexandria!" Zidane shouted running toward the station. People were staring at him and scolding him for running into things.  
  
Zidane didn't stop for anything He didn't want to stop! People's faces rushed by his face everything a blur but what he was running for.  
  
When he reached the station he slammed the door shut behind him and ran up to the guard of the large ship behind him.  
  
"Where is that ship from?" He said breathless but demanding.  
  
The guard looked at him sternly. " The ship has come from Cleyra. It's a cargo ship. It's the strongest one they could bring. We're going to fill it with supplies and ship it back off. Why did you want to know?" The guard cocked an eye brow, "now off you go this place is going to be filled with cargo men any second. Please leave, you'll be in the way." The guard turned and began pacing the floor with his head held high.  
  
Zidane growled, "damn it. It's not going to Alexandria!" he shouted and tugged the guard's shirt and pulled him into his face, "Tell me, is there a ship going to Alexandria?"  
  
The guard struggled in Zidane 's grip, "eer. How the hell should I know?! But from what seen no! Alexandria's too stormy and dangerous for a ship to get there! For all I know the people there will die since they can't get any supplies! The only time when it's not raining we don't have enough time to get there because in a day or two it starts again!" Zidane [place the guard on his feet. Quickly brushing himself off he went back to pacing the floor but this time angry and disturbed.  
  
Zidane thought a moment, die?" The people of Alexandria were in danger? Zidane heard clomping of boots and boxes being rustled.  
  
"See now here they come! GO on now leave!" The guard shouted. Zidane grinned and slid off to the side when the guard turned again. The men stomped in carrying boxes and trunks loaded with supplies.  
  
One of the men dropped a box and sat on it to rest. He wiped his forehead and panted, " man, we've been walkin' so long. " The man noticed Zidane who crept out from the shadows. Zidane noticed there was a door behind him so he let his idea or scheme flow.  
  
"hello my good man.. thirsty? Come with me in this room and I'll get you a nice cold, refreshing drink.." Zidane coached the man back and into the door.  
  
When they were in Zidane turned off the lights and pounded the man. Nothing could be heard because of the racket outside the door. When Zidane came out he was dressed in the cargo mans uniform. It looked a little big around the waste but..oh well!  
  
Zidane tugged the hat down so it covered his eyes. He looked around making sure no one noticed. His hair was all wadded up and stuffed into the hat so the guard wouldn't recognize him..  
  
Zidane bent down and heaved up the heavy box. "Jesus!" Zidane plopped back down smashing his fingers. "GAHH!" pulling his hands out from under the box he began blowing on his swollen fingers.  
  
"HEY! YOU!!" the guard shouted. Zidane panicked, had he recognized him?  
  
"Who me?" He pointed dumbly at himself trying his best to deep in his voice.  
  
"Yeah you! Don't play dumb! Stop stalling and get that box on this ship now!!" The guard pointed at him then the ship.  
  
"Oh right! Right!" Zidane lifted the box more aware of how heavy it was and slowly clomped onto the ship.  
  
When he was on he searched for where to put it. So when he spotted more boxes he pushed it over to the pile. From here he patted his hands and took a breather.  
  
Zidane heard men talking. And it was getting louder and louder. Then from around the corner came two men who pulled the ramp up and closed the door to the ship. This made Zidane grin. He walked passed the men tipping his hat and when he reached the end of the hall way took off running!  
  
************~~~~~~At the station~~~~~~~*********  
  
The guard heard someone pounding a door. "hmm?"  
  
When he walked over to the back closet door he listened then opened it. And out fell a man who was in his underwear.  
  
"Hey you! Find another place for your sick fantasies!" Shouted the guard.  
  
"no! no! You don't understand! That guy! The guy with the tail! He stole my clothes. and and.. OH NO!! HE WENT WITH THE SHIP!!"  
  
The guard gasped and cursed him. "We must in form the other guards!! He has abused a fellow cargo man! Stolen his clothes! And Trespassed on a ship he doesn't belong on!! " The cargo man bit his lip, "Why would he do it?!"  
  
The guard thought, "oh no! he said something about Alexandria! And if he knows how to pilot a ship then we're in trouble!"  
  
The cargo man shivered and then looked confident, "But the fellow members won't let him pilot."  
  
The guard frowned and turned to the cargo man, "That's the problem! Your fellow members and bulky and stupid! They'll probably let him steer for all we know! He'll probably take it to Alexandria !! He'll kill everyone on board!"  
  
The guard rushed off to the other guards.  
  
"That's a little harsh." The cargo man said to himself running off after the guard.  
  
~~~~~~*****Back on board***~~~~~~  
  
Zidane searched the ship. He couldn't find the piloting area.  
  
A young lady distracted him. She was counting supplies and then restacking them.  
  
"hmm.three..four.five..six..seven..eight..uhh..wait..where's nine!!!" She began to rustle through boxes tossing stuff around.  
  
Zidane walked into the room she was in. She didn't even notice him. "uhh, need some help?" he asked dodging a bottle.  
  
The girl flew back startled," oh.uh..well.. hmm?" She pulled something out from under her, "number nine! Yahh!!" She smiled and sighed ," No not really. But are you busy?"  
  
"hmm? No. But uhh." It hit Zidane 's mind again, "Could you tell me where the pilot room is?" "Why would you wanna go there?" She asked shutting another box and scooting it behind her.  
  
"Well.. I..I got to give him a message.." He smiled and pretended to look for it in his pocket.  
  
The girl opened another box, "but the pilot's a girl."  
  
"oh! Uh! Yeah. Yeah. What I meant was a this guy went up there for a minute and well I got this message to give to him yeah.." Zidane coughed shrugged.  
  
The girl laughed, "In that case it's on the top floor. If you take the pulley you can pull your self up with out having to get lost in the hallways.since I'm guessing your new here." She smiled putting potions in another box.  
  
Zidane smiled, "uhh.. thanks." He turned walked out.  
  
The girl rushed to the door, "By the way! I'm Nuiki!" Zidane turned, "I'm. Zidane!" He smiled and turned to run for the pulley.  
  
Not far down the hall way was indeed a pulley. No one was using it so he climbed in and began puling himself up.  
  
"Jeez..You gotta be tough to work on board this ship." He grunted and he finally reached the top. He sighed and stretched.  
  
There was a door. "I guess this is where the pilot is."  
  
He walked through it to see a girl steering the ship. When he approached her she turned," What are you doing here!?" She shouted.  
  
"Please don't yell.." This made Zidane growlsilently.. her being a girl would ruin his plan. He wouldn't hit a girl.  
  
"well?! Don't just stand there! You shouldn't even be here!" She suddenly turned back to steering. Zidane shrugged," oh well!" He lifted her and carefully tossed her into the hallway and locked the door. "HEY YOU!" She began pounding.  
  
Zidane turned the wheel the opposite way ," Alexandria here I come!!"  
  
*********************~~~*********************  
  
The next chapter will be up soon! That's for reviewing and reading! You can review now! 


	3. Betrayal

Rain ************************ Ninja Rage * Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9. ********  
Chapter III  
  
Betrayal  
  
~*~  
Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark. For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of life-Loves lost refrain.  
Garnet's hands rushed up her arms at the attempt of warming herself. The wind was so wild everything was in a whirl. Her hair whipped around flashing in and out of her eyes every so often. Taking her right hand she tucked as much hair as possible behind her ear.  
  
"Beatrix!?" Garnet's voice was over powered by the wind. But still Beatrix responded, "Princess? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous! Why didn't Steiner keep you in?!!"  
  
Beatrix was pulling tangled hair out of her eyes while she walked up to Garnet. Garnet pulled Beatrix into an in closed area near the docks. "Beatrix what's going on? The stock ships. Can they make it or..or what?" Garnet's worried face weakened Beatrix confidence.  
  
"Well, Your..Your majesty.. the ships..well. They can't seem to get through. It will be forever before they can get through. And the under ground express well, after we closed our water tight blockades.. well nothing can get through there. We don't want under ground flooding." Beatrix bit her lip and attempted to straighten her hair. Garnet frowned. Her eyebrows arched down as her deep brown pools of eyes began to over flow with tears. She hated the thought of her people dieing over a loss of supplies.  
  
Beatrix put a hand on her shoulder, "My queen, everything will be fine. Just..keep a smile for us all." Beatrix smiled. Garnet sighed and gulped down the growing knot in her throat. Smiling still, Beatrix walked back to the docks leaving Garnet alone again.  
  
Garnet closed her eyes and thought of how beautiful Alexandria used to be. Now it looked gawky and depressing. It was bristling with life and love. Now it seemed so empty. As if no one was there.. Like when she was in Bermecia with Zidane. Garnet smiled at the thought of him. Zorn and Thorn were the main reason they were there though. She was surprised she remembered after all these years.  
  
"Oh, Zidane, the adventures we have been on. Oh, the days were so enriched by your smiles. When we met I thought you a perverted thief..But also a helper.. You actually helped me. You cared and it wasn't just because I was a princess. Or was it? It doesn't matter now.. if your still alive.. Hear my prayers. come back to me.. This is a time I need you most.. when I look to the rain I cannot see you in it. because the rain is not like you..you are like the sun. man, I'm getting very imaginative. But still every time I'm on my balcony I remember when Alexander came..and Alexandria was falling apart.. All I thought of when I was falling was you. How I wished you were there..Everything we had been through, your golden locks, your shallow blue eyes, your tail, your face, everything.. Oh Zidane.. I..I.LO-"  
  
Garnet's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden touch of some one. It was Steiner.. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He smiled and took her arm to escort her back in side. "oh..no..You didn't.I was only thinking.." she was looking down the whole time. Watching her step and listening to Steiner.She had to focus..  
  
"About what may I ask?" He pushed the door open and began to lead her down the Grand hall.  
  
"Only Zid- the matter at hands. I can't stop wandering what will happen in the future.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken Beatrix told you not to worry." Steiner held the railing as her turned a corner and began heading up stairs to Garnet's corridors.  
  
"She did. But, Sir Steiner I..I can't help it, I mean I am supposed to be ruling here." Garnet carefully walked up the steps. She was beginning to sense anger inside herself.. she began to think she was being treated like a child. As if they thought she was to simple minded to take care of the matter. She felt insulted. Did they not think of her as a queen? "Here we are your majesty. Your corridor, If any information is achieved I promise I will inform you." He saluted and then he was off.  
  
Garnet sighed and walked through her door. "This is crazy. Maybe I should just relax like Beatrix says.." Then Garnet remembered, "Oh! Oh no! Didn't Beatrix say something about my having to marry someone?" Garnet had forgotten completely. Marriage, it could be the worst or the best time of your life. For Garnet it was probably going to be the worst. Zidane, that would be her only choice.The only person she'd go to.. But she hadn't heard from him or seen him in six years!! Did he not love her anymore? Did he forget? She sighed, was he dead!? He couldn't have died on her! She tried to choke down her tears but decided to just let them out. She ran to her bed and flopped onto it. "My..life..is miserable."  
  
************~~~On the supply ship~~~***********  
  
Zidane laughed aloud to block out the shouts of the crewmembers banging on the door. He was enjoying this very much. Rain could be heard tattering against the top of the ship and hard. " Oh no! The rain has gotten harder!" Shouted the original pilot ,"We must have entered Alexandria territory!" Zidane smiled, "yes!" The pilot banged on the door, "If you keep going this fast your going to kill us all! Damn it! Stop! Turn around! We'll never make it the wind will get harder and the rain! OH no! Come on! Who let this guy board the ship!?" Everyone around her shrugged. Nuiki came up to the door," Zidane? Is that you in there? Zidane why did you lie? Zidane please turn around before we all die! We'll crash and then drown in the stormy waters! No one has ever made it past this point!"  
  
Zidane growled, "Damn it! All of you are cowards! Did you ever think there was someone who could be brave enough to go the whole way! Think of all the people in Alexandria that will die from having no food or supplies! And stop thinking of yourselves!"  
  
Everyone got quiet. They were quite taken aback. Nuiki sighed and thought. "He's right everyone."  
  
"Who cares what he thinks!!!" Shouted a girl from behind, "We'll all die from his selfishness!!"  
  
Nuiki growled and conked the girl on the head, "He's not being selfish you ARE!!" The girl gasped, "Nuiki you fool! You'd just run into a storm. It'd be just like you! You'd kill us all just to get yourself to a place like Alexandria!"  
  
"Shut up Saki!" A guy behind Saki shouted. He seemed to be looking out the window at something, "look!"  
  
Suddenly everyone jolted to the side. Zidane lost control of the wheel, which sent them in a whirl. Another ship stopped them in there tracks. Zidane was tossed into a corner along with everyone else except for they were in the hallway.  
  
Nuiki looked up. "hunh!? Look it's the master leader of Lindblum!" Everyone turned his or her head to the window. It was indeed the master leader. The ship was huge. And it was stopped in mid air right in front of the supply ship. The ship was beautiful. Glossed wood panels neatly nailed together. The blue symbols on the side indicated that it was from Lindblum. The gold paint showed it was the master leader, second in command. He was to watch over Lindblum until regent Cid overcame his violent illness.  
  
Zidane eyes focused on the large ship in front of him, "what the hell?" Zidane was surprised to have been stopped by his own city. But how did they know? Or was it an accident? Zidane pulled himself up.  
  
A tall handsome man stepped out, "I will ask you to stop here monkey boy." The man chuckled to himself.  
  
Zidane launched himself at the window, "MONKEY BOY!!!?" Everyone in the hallway was in shock, "what does he mean by monkey boy?" Asked Saki.  
  
"You are a monkey aren't you? You have a tail. Or so I was told." The man motioned for someone to open the door. "DO open that door. It is dreadfully cold and wet out here. I don't want to catch a cold before I take you out.." He said with an evil smirk.  
  
Saki at that moment ran to unlatch the gate to the ship. Nuiki tried to stop her but was left on the floor helpless. Zidane growled. He ran out to the balcony. Before the gate opened and the man could walk inside Zidane stopped him, "Hold on a minute master leader!!" The master replied rather dully, " What do you want? " Zidane took a breath and let out, "I have to save Alexandria! No one is brave enough to even enter Alexandria's territory! I have to save Garne-!!!" Zidane stopped. Should he have even mentioned her I this?  
  
The master smiled well grinned, " Garnet? Is that who you said? The princess.You wish to save her? I'm sure if you were to save her and her kingdom you would be the one who she'd marry.Isn't that right? Well if it's bravery she wants.. heheheh. Unlock the GATE!!" He shouted as it came down. Walking up he laughed so evilly.  
  
As soon as this happened four men jumped on Zidane forcing him to the ground. Zidane struggled and roared. Where did these men come from?! When he managed to look up he saw that they had climbed to the roof. Before Zidane knew it he was tied and bundled. They dragged him down the narrow path ways of the ship.  
  
Nuiki was behind them the whole way screaming for them to stop and be fair! The master laughed and walked in front of them. He turned his head so Zidane could see his face, "Seeing you light this Zidane Tribal is simple hilarious. Heheh.. Isn't you and your crew who are the thieves? Ha ha!! I knew I'd catch sometime.. But now you've gone to far! Hmm? What's that? Haha! What you didn't think I'd heard the rumors? About the queen needing a husband? BwuahahA!! Everyone has heard!!" The master roared with laughter as the pilot, Saki parked them on a stormy beach right beside the Alexandria territory.  
  
"come this way." The master said leading them to the shores. Zidane 's hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bundled too. With a bandana around his mouth so he could speak and small weight added to his feet they threw him on the sandy beach.  
  
Zidane managed to sit up on his knees. The men who carried him pulled his face up to face the master by pulling his hair. The master walked up slowly pulling out a freshly polished gun.  
  
"well, Mr. Tribal. I guess it time for you to meet your end. Heh heh. You know as long as my fellow guards and I have been searching for you.. You were easy to catch. I mean you didn't put up much of a fight. It's not what I expected. of YOU!! HAHAAHA!!!"  
  
Nuiki gasped, "what are they going to do?" She looked worried. "what else? The unusual way to get rid of criminals." Saki replied. Her face was so evil looking. She didn't even know Zidane at all why judge him a criminal? "Nuiki. You don't even know him. Why care?" Saki frowned.  
  
"well. You don't know him either so..so you can't judge him. I think he probably hasn't even done that much wrong. The master leader probably just wants to save Alexandria and marry Queen Garnet." Saki gasped, "how could you say that about the Master! You should respect him more! He's just trying to rule fairly! What am I to think of you now, Nuiki? Humph. I think of you a selfish wench who just has a crush on the thief!" Saki walked off for a better view. Nuiki narrowed her eyes, "I think of you a selfish, cowardly, heartless bitch, Saki." Nuiki stood silently. She hoped she wasn't heard. But deep down she hoped she was.  
  
Zidane fought to get loose but the men had a strong grip on him. They held his head high again to face the master's gun. "Well now Mr. Tribal. You're at gunpoint now. What will you do? I'm sorry Mr. Tribal but this is my only choice now so you are not led to do something like this again. Pity." Slowly he pulled the trigger. Zidane 's eyes widened as the sudden heat strike of the bullet pierced through the skin of his chest.  
  
The men's hands released him and his body thudded to the ground. The master laughed wiping blood from his cheek. Nuiki stood in shock as Saki chuckled quietly to herself. "he got what he deserved, through him in the ocean. He can die a slow painful death.. I wonder which will be first? Drowning.. from a loss of air.. Or passing over from a loss of blood? Or a broken heart.. HAHAHAA!!!" The master walked back to the air ship.  
  
The four men hurdled Zidane into the water and walked back to the air ship urging others as well. Nuiki stood trembling, "How cruel." Everyone left. Nuiki finally realized she was the only one there. The air ships had taken off leaving her behind.  
  
"They left me." Suddenly an idea entered Nuiki 's head and she ran down the beach. Emerging into chaos waters she plunged into the deep. Her eyes were blurred by the bubbles of never ending waves. There! She spotted his golden locks. She swam down dodging falling rocks and having to keep a strong pace so she wouldn't be thrown off by waves. Grabbing her knife she cut loose the weight, which made him easier to carry. She tugged the ties around his hands and pulled him up above the surface.  
  
"Zidane!" She dragged him along the shore. She sliced off the ropes around his wrists and boot ankles. Zidane 's face was covered in blood that rushed in his face when he was thrown into the water. "Zidane!"  
  
"Oh Zidane your covered in blood!" She tugged the worker shirt over his head and tore it to shreds. Mopping up the blood she prayed to the gods to thank them for the wound not being by his heart. She tied a shred around his chest and then many others. She then threw him over her shoulder and stumbled up the path to Alexandria.  
  
~*End of Chapter III*~  
  
This one is on the short side. But I didn't want to give you all the action just yet! SO what do you think?  
  
HELP ME PEOPLE!! I NEED A GOOD SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY!! PLEASE HELP ON THIS!!! 


	4. Conscience

Rain  
  
*  
  
Ninja Rage  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nine or any of it's characters or contents.   
  
This story is just by a crazed fan, who has an overactive imagination. Thank you.   
  
Author's note:  
  
Hello! Please forgive me for not being here in forever. Tornado damage has screwed up my computer and so I was forced to help rebuild my grandma's   
  
house and we had to pull trees out of everyone's lawn and crap like that. The computer wasn't working because power lines were torn down and such.   
  
Finally it's working again and I'm going to continue as fast as I can before more damage is done.  
  
If your actually reading this you must have a lot of time on your hands but still I must be respective not to waste it so I'll finish my rambling and let you read the chapter.   
  
So thanks if you read about my problems. I'll get along now. Thanks again and keep reviewing!   
  
-Ninja Rage  
  
~~****~~  
  
Chapter IV  
  
  
  
Conscience  
  
  
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast and then we said goodbye.  
  
And who'll hear the echoes of the stories never told?   
  
Let them ring out loud 'til they unfold   
  
Nuiki let out a breath she had been holding. She couldn't believe how rough the journey to Alexandria was on foot. She bit her lip and stumbled on forward. Zidane, she knew was still alive because he kept mumbling about how he would save her…who was her?   
  
Nuiki sighed and gritted her teeth as she made it up the last rocky edge of the first hill.   
  
She leaned Zidane against the smoothest rock she could find. Then she took a seat herself.  
  
"Oh, boy. What are we going to do? We'll probably starve before we reach Alexandria. Either that or you'll die of a loss of blood. Jeez, I'm talking to myself. You can't be listening your dreaming about…about..hey! Princess Garnet you said something about that on the ship! Hunh? PRINCESS GARNET!! Never mind. I don't want to know what your dreaming about." Nuiki 's stomach growled. "sooo.. hungry"   
  
She sighed again and squirmed around until her butt was comfy. She stretched her neck to look around and see if there was any food in sight. "Nothing but rocky mountains."   
  
Zidane coughed and stirred. Nuiki leaned forward in excitement. He 's finally getting up! That means he 's recovered right? She thought. But his head just flopped over again.   
  
Nuiki flopped back against the rock, " humph. Oh well." Nuiki reached for her pocket to find a small bag of nuts. " WHAT!? I had this the whole time! I guess I slipped it in when I was counting the stock." Nuiki opened the bag and smelled the nuts. "ewww! Oh, yeah, these were the stale ones." Nuiki growled and threw them out into the ocean.   
  
"Let's get going." Nuiki stood patting the dirt from her butt and the back of her legs. She crouched and tossed Zidane over her shoulder again, only this time he was heavier.   
  
"Jeez! Are you stuffing yourself in your sleep or something?" Nuiki gained her balance.   
  
She knew he was heavy because she was hungry. "I need more strength." She said to herself as she began to trudge up the mountainous path again.   
  
Garnet stared out her balcony, Leaned up against her elbow. Dried tears rested on her cheeks as new ones began to form. "Where are you? Please come. Please. I need you.." She pressed her palms against her eyes and rubbed them so that they'd stop watering.   
  
She sniffled as she listened to the shower of rain silently patter against the ever sorrowed Alexandria.   
  
"I'm so alone." She choked up. She flopped to her knees and held the bars of the balcony. Staring through them she saw a large city, isolated from everything. She saw scared children who didn't dare go outside. Sad storeowners stared out their windows wondering if it would ever stop and people, themselves hopelessly stayed at home and awaited the time for the sun to shine.   
  
  
  
A knock echoed through the corridor. "yes?!" Garnet chirped standing slowly and brushing herself off. Beatrix stepped past the door, "My queen." She bowed slightly and walked up the Garnet. "What did I tell you about being out there in the rain. Your going to catch a cold." She shut the balcony doors behind Garnet and walked her over to the bed.  
  
"Well? Is there any news?" Garnet spoke silently. Beatrix looked worriedly at Garnet who's head was staring at the ground as if concentrating on making it move.. Beatrix pulled Garnet's chin up to look at her. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Beatrix moved her chin this way and that searching her face as if looking for something.   
  
"I'm fine. It's only the rain. Please just tell me what is going on." Beatrix dropped her hand and sighed. "Well, we've gained contact with an airship that seems to have made it past the outline of Alexandria and they're making their way here at the moment. That's the good news." Beatrix stood and tucked a sliver of hair behind her ears.  
  
Garnet's mind burst into a field of excitement. ' Has Zidane come for me? Thank you gods!'   
  
Garnet shook her head a little happier, "and the bad news?"   
  
Beatrix put her hands on her hips, "well, it's possible they could not make it. They haven't passed any of the main storms so they could easily be wiped out or forced to turn around and for the other half it's official that the one who has come is not Zidane.. I'm sorry but it seems to be another person. The message he sent us was very blurred and scratchy so we couldn't figure out what he was saying most of the time but he got the point through. From the way the message was sent I'm guessing he's from Lindblum or at least somewhere around that area." Beatrix turned to see a distressed Garnet.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Beatrix. Is there anything else?" Garnet looked up at her and began to fiddle with her fingers in her lap.  
  
Beatrix smiled, "Nothing more. That was all there was. But that is a lot compared to what we've had. Don't worry about anything Garnet. Have you ever heard that saying 'worry about nothing, pray about everything?' that is what we need now. Rest for now. Leave this up to us. Well, I'll be leaving you now. I'll come up if anything else is found out." And with that she was out the door. A faint shout came from the hallway,   
  
"Remember Garnet! ' Worry about nothing! Pray about everything!!'" Beatrix smiled and rushed back down to the docks.   
  
Garnet sighed and lay on her bed, "Worry about nothing.. pray about everything.. maybe she's right." Garnet closed her eyes filling her head with prayers for the safety of the stock ship and Zidane.   
  
" How long did you say it normally takes to get to Alexandria?" the Master leader was standing beside the pilot with his arms crossed. He had beaten this Zidane everyone was in a huffle about. And he would be the first to Alexandria.. hehheh.. He would be the 'hero'.  
  
  
  
"Usually about two or three days! Cap'n!" Saki answered loudly concentrating on steering.   
  
The master smirked and chuckled, "hmm.. and why is that?"   
  
Saki was silent for a moment but then spoke, "Well sir usually you'd want to go slow in a storm. That's why. And we're going a little too fast thanks to that guy. I'm still trying to slow us down but it's hard when you've got it going so fast." Saki was right. It was hard to make such a low powered ship to supposedly stop when it's going so fast.   
  
The master narrowed his eyes, "Are you steering fine while going this fast?"   
  
"Well, yes, I guess. Maybe if it were a little slower I could-"  
  
The master interrupted her, "Keep going this fast if you can handle it. We must hurry to Alexandria. We don't want to keep her majesty waiting would we?" The Master blew hair from his face. Saki sighed. "Yes sir!" Saki kicked up the notch and sped up. The master's hands moved to his hips as he let out an uncontrolled laughter.   
  
"Sir! You might want to sit down!" Saki shouted kicking the notch up more , 'I can prove I'm a better pilot then that boy with the tail. Perhaps I can catch the master's eye.'   
  
Just as she requested him sitting he laughed saying he could handle it but when the ship jerked forward he flew back! Grabbing the chair arm that he fell on he pulled himself back up and dusted himself off. "phew..jeez.." He straightened his hair, shoulder harnesses, and cape then swooped his cape behind him and he was proud again.  
  
"Told you." Saki smirked. The master narrowed his eyes at her, "What was that?!"   
  
"Oh nothing sir! I said you sure told me! You handled that greatly!" Saki stuttered then sighed with relief when she saw him let off. He smiled and walked back up to her, "Can 'you' handle such speed? We are going very fast. We'll be heading for the worst of the storms soon."   
  
The master gripped the rail that circled around the pilot's booth to keep steady and when he heard moans and groans outside the doorway he thought the other sailors got caught on the sudden boost forward as well.   
  
"Yes sir. I can handle this speed and yes we are going very fast but very smoothly." Just as she said that there was a sudden jerk! The master flipped forward and pounded into the wood wall of the ship.   
  
He bounced back up and rubbed his head, "Grrr!! You really need pilot lessons girl!!!!" Saki gritted her teeth pulling the ship back on course.   
  
When the master turned he shouted, "The storms! How do you signal a red alert on this ship?! Tell everyone to prepare for the worst! It's going to get dangerous from here on out!"   
  
The master ran to his chair and sat down. "Now! Listen to my instructions and we'll get out perfectly!" the master roared to Saki who was signaling the red alert and shouting into the mega phone to everyone. The master stood. " At this rate we'll be there in no time!!"   
  
Nuiki screeched in delight when she saw a cool spring just ahead of her. She sat Zidane right next to it and threw her face in the fresh cool water. She took in as much as she could and then she took off Zidane 's straps, which were covering his wound. She did her best to clean it out and then washed the rags. Nuiki couldn't help thinking about the bullet in his chest. "How is he surviving? He's different from other people. And not only because of the tail." This made her laugh, she didn't know why because she had seen so many other akward creatures like hippo children and rat people…she couldn't exactly place the name of them though.  
  
Nuiki retied the straps and gazed at Zidane 's baby face. He was such a sweet, gentle, and playful looking man. The strangest yet most beautiful looking locks of hair she'd ever seen. Sighing she patted his chest identifying that she was finished and she stared up at the sky. She could already see the moon. Or should she have said moons. Suddenly a bright light flashed far in the distance in the direction of Alexandria.   
  
Shielding her eyes she quickly glanced down to a resting Zidane and quickly rushed to the next rock.  
  
"What is that?!!" Nuiki couldn't imagine what it could've been… exhaust maybe, from the ship? No way! They couldn't use THAT must power.. How could Saki drive that fast.. Especially with a new person aboar-.. That man.. Master Leader, It's got to be him. She rushed back to Zidane and tossed him over her shoulder.  
  
"We've got to hurry! I saw something!! Eerr ugh! All right, all settled!! Let 's hurry!" and with that she took off running! Her boots clomped on the rocky surface as she kept her balance running along faster and faster. Zidane 's head bumped along Nuiki 's back and even though he made only small clomped breathing noises. Nuiki had no time to think of that though, that man was up to something and she would figure it out.   
  
  
  
Late into the night the light had faded. The only thing left was a thick black cloud hovering above them. Nuiki shivered and said, " That's a gigantic cloud.. Maybe I should stop. I still don't see Alexandria. It's probably behind that cloud… But it's to far away I can't tell." Nuiki took to more steps then looked back to Zidane.. Nuiki looked forward again and shook in the frigid air. She then sighed and walked over the to rock just at the base of the next hill. It was perfect for a resting place especially to hide under in a storm.   
  
She leaned Zidane against a rock and then cuddled in her own jacket…  
  
"It's really..c-c-cold. We'll freeze if we don't hurry." Nuiki's breath carried up in a fluffed ball of white, as did Zidane 's small breaths. It suddenly began to rain. Being under the rock made Nuiki feel better. If she were out there she'd be wet and even colder. Under the rock she was dry and only minorly cold.   
  
  
  
Zidane 's mouth twitched and he let out a dry hack cough. Nuiki shot her eyes over to him , "Zidane? Are you awake? Helloo.." Nuiki gently leaned over and nudged him.   
  
Zidane 's eyes slowly opened to a squint and he tried to focus them on a brighter reality instead of closed lids in his dreams.   
  
The sound of rain filled Zidane 's ears making him think he was in his dream. So he shot up quickly and jerked his arms forward, "GARNET!!" then he suddenly fell back again and began to breath heavily. Nuiki, who was in shock at his shout was against the rock with wide eyes. " Zidane? Are..are you okay?"   
  
Zidane opened his eyes and looked to his left, "Who are y--? Where's Garnet?" Zidane looked puzzled. Nuiki was even more shocked at this , "You mean you.. don't remember me? From the ship? Zidane.. it's me Nuiki!!" Nuiki took Zidane 's shoulders and shook him.   
  
Zidane 's eyes narrowed, The stock ship. You're from the stock ship… what happened? Where are we?" A sharp pain surged through his chest. "UGH!" He crouched over and held his chest with his hands. Nuiki reached out but he gently knocked her hand away.   
  
Drawing his hand in front of his face he was surprised to see blood. "What?!"   
  
Nuiki sighed, "I guess I should change the bandages again.. The blood is bleeding through." Nuiki began to untie his straps as she leaned him carefully against the rock.   
  
Zidane still stared at his hand, "Why am I bleeding?" Nuiki took off the last strap.   
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Nuiki laid his straps out in the rain.   
  
Zidane laid his head back and closed his eyes in hope of decreasing his increasing headache. "What is there to remember? I can't think. My head is killing me. And my dreams trouble me."   
  
Nuiki sighed, " You must have slight amnesia. You were shot.. it was an attempted murder. I saved you. And now I'm going to take you to Alexandria if.. you don't mind. I need to find out what is going on." Nuiki crawled over to the straps laying outside and she squeezed out the blood.Zidane's mind seemed at a loss at the moment.He was completely focused on the sliding and flushing blood that gushed from the stripped pieces of cloth. Returning to Zidane to tie them back on,she saw from the corner of her eye that he nodded in confirmination.   
  
"Yes. We have to go there. Garnet…" Zidane sighed and relaxed letting Nuiki 's hands fold around him and back tying his bandages on. Nuiki frowned when she was done, "I forgot about you not having a shirt before I tore up yours. You'll be cold."   
  
"I'll be fine." Zidane shivered swiftly and coughed, "When do we leave?"   
  
"As soon as you're better." Nuiki smiled and looked out at the worsening sky.Zidane sighed and looked toward the side watching as the rain fell and the breeze flowing through the branches of the trees.Then to himself he thought,"That is not soon enough..My Garnet..Whereever she may be in that kingdom..is in trouble.I can feel it.I worry for what may happen.I don't remember much but an evil cackle in my mind..That cackle that..annoying laughter...It will cause her trouble..My dreams..my nightmares..my nightmare..it must be real..Nothing i've ever dreamed was so realistic."  
  
Nuiki glanced at Zidane watching his eyes wonder.An emotionless face is what he held.But inside he must be worried..Zidane blinked and looked back at her,"We have got to go.I can't wait.It's driving me mad.My head hurts and my chest hurts but my heart hurts..I feel like i've witnessed something horrible and I cant remember!Please lets go now Miss Nuiki."  
  
Nuiki looked worried at him,"But.But you are injured.I ...I cant allow this."  
  
Zidane narrowed his eyes,"I don't have to stay with you,you know.Besides it'd be best to leave.My wound will not heal here..Is the bullet still in my chest?! That's not going to heal very well!"  
  
Nuiki looked at him surprised,"I..I guess you are right..we should go."  
  
Zidane stood up hurriedly and knocked his head on the rock,"AAH!ouch!ooo!"He threw himself back down rubbing his head,small tears forming in his eyes,"oooo."  
  
Nuiki giggled,"well.If you can't even stand cautously then you really shouldn't be running off to save your girlfriend.."  
  
Zidane growled at Nuiki and stood up slowly this time.He made his first attempt to step out from under to large protruding stone.  
  
Rain clattered on the stones of the Alexanderia hills,the sound was a vibrant chitter.The water fell from the sky hard and with big fat rain droplets making his head a sudden water fall of small droplets rushing off the stringy strands of his head.  
  
His eyes felt a slight sting as he glanced out at the cloudy night.  
  
When he stood completely out from the rock and was used to his surrounding area he turned back to Nuiki taking in a deep breath engulfing his senses with every ficture of rain,"Well I'm ready now.Are you?"  
  
Nuiki smiled and shook her head,"You are certainly different than any man i've ever seen that had only been shot in the chest earlier in the day."She said with humor ducking to be out of the slight shadow of the rock and out into the rainy open area.  
  
Zidane flinched as he remembered the pain in his chest,"well.I guess.I'm not excactly what you'd call your average guy.."  
  
Nuiki laughed at this,"According to you have a tail.." Zidane laughed with her but then became serious again,"Let us go now.We cannot keep stalling."  
  
Garnet breathed in while dreaming about the final peace of her land..  
  
"Mmm..ye-s final peace...has..been restored.."She smiled and breathed in heavily taking in a mouthful of her comforter.Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat herself up looking down at her bed.A small puddle of drool was left where her mouth was once,  
  
"I..I.drooled..was it just a dream?All of it?A dream?"   
  
Garnet threw herself off the bed and ran to her balcony throwing the curtens back and pushing the doors open,"Was it all a dream?!" She shouted and rushed outside in such a hurry that she had to catch herself on the railing of the balcony.She stared out at the pouring rain and now a darker blue sky with black clouds.She bit her lip and glanced down at the two gaurds standing under the balcony below to keep out of the rain.  
  
"It was just a dream.How silly of me to actually believe that Zidane had returned and peace from these storms was recovered..but this all makes me come back to the thought that I must marry soon.Zidane had returned in my dream and we..we married.But Zidane has not returned yet.I am so worried.Why hasn't he returned.Why do I long for him even more now than before?It's like something is going to happen.Something is going to..no!I will not believe it!This rain will go away and he will come back and..and!"Garnet gulped and breathed in slowly regaining her sanity.  
  
Just then a bright light flashed across the sky and then wandered around the kingdom.Faint voices could be heard shouting amongst the docks.Garnet couldn't make out what they were saying so she ran back into her room and shut the doors.  
  
Making her way down the stairs she ran into many soldiers who were on their way up the stairs.After being knocked by so many she decided to ask one for news about what was going on.As a girl soldier passed her,Garnet reached out and grabbed the soldier's arm,"Excuse me,Miss, but what is happening?"  
  
The soldier soluted and excitedly,"We are preparing the dock of the first stock ship to make it passed the storms!"She smiled broadly as she bowed and took off up the stairs.  
  
Just then Garnet completely forgot everything about what Beatrix had told her about it not being Zidane.She felt a sudden burst of happiness overflow her body as she ran faster down the steps stumbling on her gown with a brilliant imagery of how Zidane would make an entrance on the stockship acting like he was a great hero..Oh how he would be leaning out of the ramp door with half of himself out and half in with his hand spread out wide followed by his leg.His broad smile of victory brightning his face and his clothing and hair blowing in the storm's winds.She couldn't wait to feel the warmth of his arms fold around her knowing he was safe and everyone could breathe their first breath of relief...  
  
*End of chapter 4* 


	5. False hero

Rain  
  
*  
  
Ninja Rage  
  
* *  
  
Disclaimer:I seriously don't own FF.SO dont be an idiot and sue me for what little money I have...  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note:Thanks fer stickin with me.PLease keep reading and reviewing I promise to stick with the story and update at least once every 2 weeks.  
  
Oh,and there may be some spoilers in this chapter if you haven't beaten FF9 yet.Some of this has flash backs so I hope you don't get confused.   
  
Chapter V  
  
False Hero  
  
*  
  
In my dearest memories..I see you reaching out to me..Though your gone..I still believe that you can call..out my name..  
  
DO you still love me?Or have you forgotten...Are you lost? Or are yuo just in a maze between me and your other life on the other side of the ocean...  
  
Rain.Showering down on shadowed streets.The only light was the flashing in the distance and the foggy moth covered street lights on the lining of the pathways.People clearing the streets and filing into their homes in a bustle. Not only because of the rain but because of the flashing signal from the top of the castle to exit the streets into their homes.  
  
Children stared out their windows with depressed frowns.Leaned up on their elbows supported by the window seal,they dreamed about when the rain would halt and their poor little legs could run out in the sun again.Oh, how they dreamed of taking in the first real breath of fresh clear morning air.  
  
  
  
6 years.For 6 years the rain had clattered the streets,flooding many areas but then quickly flowing over the cliffs of Alexandria forming a large waterfall.There were disadvantages and advantages of being on a cliff.The advantage was having a drain for the water to flow over the cliff and slide into the ocean.The disadvantage was someone could get caught in the draining waters and fly over the cliff and die.But that is why everyone steered clear of the steep drop off.  
  
At this moment,Beatrix was not thinking of this.She was in a deep trance of wonder state.Her mind wondered on the fact that they had to bring in the coming stock ship without losing it and it crashing off in the distance.The rain had not shallowed but had gotten harder.and the night had gotten darker.The stockship's lights were dull and didn't have much power so they couldn't be seen all to well.  
  
A tall,thin soldier rushed up behind Beatrix and shot still soluting and then began to shout out,"ma'am!The stock ship has reported how it will enter!They believe that they can get to the top dock enterance without our help if they keep up their speed but they might need help slowing down and entering!"he dropped his solute to stand tall with his arms and hand tight at his sides.  
  
  
  
Beatrix narrowed her eyes and soluted,"Thank you for your report.Inform them that their request for enterance has been confirmed,"she nodded,"and yes..we will do what we can."She smiled and him and returned her arms to an unnoticed cross across her chest and turned.The soldier took off toward the kingdom doors and ran into an excited Garnet,"oh!"She yelped as he grabbed her wrist to pull her up,"oh!Miss..I mean..uh I mean your majesty,"He gulped loudly,"oh!um,I'm so sorry!Please forgive me!ma'am!Oh my god..I mean!uhh!"He blushed wildly,soluted stiffly,and took off down the long red carpetted hallway.  
  
  
  
Garnet justed stared at him as he flew passed her,"What on Earth?"She cocked her eyebrow and then slowly turned her head in the direction of Beatrix,"There she is!"Garnet approached Beatrix stepping out from under the balcony which protected her from rain.It poured down over her head and soaked her dress and robe quickly.  
  
Beatrix heard the faint voice behind her and turned,"Queen!What are you doing!"Beatrix's voice was more angered than usual.Garnet could tell she was irritated and stressed.She hadn't gotten any sleep since she had gotten the first call from Lindblum telling them in a fuzzy buzz voice that they couldn't make it to them.But for some odd reason,she guessed,they had changed their minds because,here they were coming for the kingdom right now,  
  
"Beatrix,please.Allow me to stand with you!I am the queen!I need to know what is going on!Please,Beatrix,please!"She stepped forward taking a soft hold on Beatrix's soaked,cold,armor plated forearm.  
  
Beatrix looked at Garnet's hand then dropped her cross-armed fold and sided heavilily,"I agree with you completely Miss Garnet,but.This is dangerous and I am worried for your health!You must stay alive to watch over this kingdom not me!There can be others like me!Not other of you.That is why..you must marry and have children,descendants,My queen.Now please respect what I say and if you want to be here stand under the balcony!"Beatrix quickly laid her head on Garnet's shoulder and sighed,"do understand?"  
  
Garnet smiled and nodded,"yes.I understand.But-" Beatrix looked at her swiftly,"no!please your majesty.Go"Beatrix then turned around and focused on the night sky.  
  
Garnet dropped her head and turned toward the balcony cover up.  
  
~*~  
  
Zidane held tightly onto the side of the cliff rocks bearing the weight off a feirce waterfall gushing all over him,"gaah!This is rediculous!Alexandria's never been this stormy!"  
  
Nuiki pulled herself on top of a rock a few ways down under him,"It all started 6 years ago!,"She clutched strongly to a protruding root as another thick gush of water piled ontop of her,"ugh!Well,they say it's because the city has felt a long sorrow.This city has been nicknamed after that!'The city of sorrows..'The city does seem very depressed if you go there."She pulled her self up another rock,"You ever been?"  
  
Zidane smirked grabbing hold of another rock,"yes..a long while ago.."  
  
~*~  
  
Baku grunted and smirked,"Well,guys!This is who we're after!"He held out the small rag doll wearing a small pink dress and raggedy stringy black hair which was supposed to be Princess Garnet,"Princess Garnet!Age 15! The loveliest of all!"He chuckled and began assigning the roles of the gang,"In this play,'I want to be your canary' I want you guys to do the best performance ever!Just to leave the crowd in awe! The queen must be impressed as well as the princess!Then,"he smacked his folded fist into his open palm,"we snatch her!"He pointed a fat finger at Zidane,"Zidane!You and Blank are just the guys to do it!"  
  
  
  
Zidane smirked from his position leaned up against a backwards chair with his tail curling left and right,and Blank with a smirk of his impressive thievery skills.Baku smiled broadly and threw his arms in the air,"Let's do this!" He howled and hooted and the others cheered in confidence as well before they took off to the main deck preparing for landing.  
  
The large lovely airship drifted across the sky of the beautifully sunlit sky of Alexandria.Everyone in the streets stopped what they were doing to look up at the ship.Covering their eyes with a curved hand they watched the ship glide over to the kingdom.Just as they passed everyone,excitedly rushed off for the ticket booth.  
  
Zidane looked over the railing of the deck at the excited people of Alexandria with a big smile on his face,"This place is beautful."He said with awe in his voice,"Almost as spectacular as Lindblum..But this place..seems more..like a home.."He said his mind wondering over how busy and high tec Lindblum was and how Alexandria was just a peaceful kingdom with wooden houses and a large castle made of stone and the end of it's long brick roads.  
  
The sunset seemed to hit Alexandria just right,making the view even more astonishing.He couldn't help but gaze in a soft eyed manner.Blank,the red haired man,with a large bandanna around his lower forehead approached Zidane slowly and then with a quick motion he slapped him on the back making Zidane lurch forward grabbing the side catching himself,"what the hell?!"Zidane yelped ruining the beauty of silence,"What was that for?!"   
  
Blank laughed at Zidane with a full fledged smile,"I was just making sure you weren't off in another world dreaming about the 'lovely' princess Garnet!THe boss is all over her man."He laughed again as ZIdane turned to him with a frown and narrowed eyes,"I was just looking out at the city thats all!It..It looks nice..Not like Lindblum,even though Lindblum is a nice city.." Blank cocked an eyebrow,"What're you talkin about?crazy man I tell ya."he chuckled,"What does the scenery have a nice 'romantic' glow to it?"He laughed and smiled,"I was just seeing if you were ready.We're going to land soon."He said when he realized Zidane looked so angry his head was going to pop.  
  
Zidane sighed and smirked,"Ready when you guys are!"he chuckled and took one last look out at the roof tops of the city and then turned following behind Blank at a slow pace.  
  
~*~  
  
Another gush of water plummeted Zidane bringing him back to reality,"whoah!" He stumbled back and flopped on top of Nuiki who was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
She yelped as they fell to the rock a few layers down,"ugh.."Zidane dragged himself off on Nuiki and managed to stand up and take hold of a rock,"heh.Sorry about that."He reached out his hand and helped Nuiki up,"heh.I just thought you'd lost it!"She giggled and then took a look at his bullet hole,"Well.It seems that it's bleeding harder the more you move.."   
  
Zidane blinked.He had forgotten about the wound.He was completely focused on getting to Alexandria and Garnet.He looked down slowly staring at his blood soaked strips for bandages and his partially covered pants,"oh.I forgot about that.."His voice drifted and he looked up at Nuiki,"I'll be fine.Let's just hurry."  
  
Nuiki shrugged and started back up,"Keep your mind on the rocks!We don't want that to happen again!"  
  
Zidane stared up at Nuiki as she slowly inched toward the next rock.Shaking his head he started up just now noticing the stingy pain in the left side of his chest,"Man..Why'd she have to remind me.."His mind wandered back to his trip to Alexandria...the day he met Garnet...  
  
~*`  
  
Blank scratched himself in the ichy soldier's suit,"man!These things are ichy!"He hastily scratched every part of his body as Zidane fitted on the soldier's helmet.Laughing he said,"If you start scratching your head..the boss might have to give you a lice check!"He chuckled and turned toward the door,"Alright c'mon!We don't have much time!"  
  
Zidane and Blank carefully sneaked out the door leaving behind to knocked out soldiers in their underwear.They doing their absolute best to act as soldiers as they snuck throught the hallway to the curling stairs.Zidane stopped silently and whispered back to Blank,"psst!Did you hear that?" Blank looked all around,"what?"  
  
Zidane peered up the steps to see if anything was going on,"I thought I heard somethin'.C'mon!"He urged Blank up the steps slowly.  
  
As they began to run a white hooded-cloaked figure with a thick strip of red lining the sleeves and rim of the hood rushed out of the royalty corridors and ran right smack into Zidane who fell back and then stood up quickly,"hey!"He shouted.  
  
  
  
Then getting a glimpse of her face he smirked,"Aren't you..." The figure quickly answered,"no!I mean.I must be going I'm none of your concern excuse me."As she tried to push through he nudged her back,"no wait!I think you're the-" She pushed through him and Blank leaving them spinning with dizziness before they stopped.  
  
Zidane then grabbed Blank's arm,"C'mon!" Blank looked surprized,"why?" Zidane shouted losing his patience,"That was her!The princess!PRincess Garnet!"  
  
And with that they rushed after her down the stairs and out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Zidane reached the rock Nuiki had just stepped onto,"We're almost to the top!"Nuiki shouted not realizing that their was another peak to climb.ZIdane chuckled,"Actually,Nuiki,there's another peak."Nuiki turned back to him,"How do you know?" He sighed,"I told you i've been here before.and this place..I could never forget."  
  
Nuiki glanced at him before turning back around and spitting out some rain water that was drowning her mouth,"well.We might as well keep on!"  
  
Zidane looked up watching the thin,fast streaks of water pour down from the sky which seemed to be just a bottomless pit of rain.He looked back down blinking the water out of his eyes,"6 years ago,hunh?"He thought back to 6 years,"That's when Baku got sick and I left,perhaps there sadness is from me.."  
  
He grabbed the next ledge and pulled himself up with the help of Nuiki,"It just keeps getting harder!"She shouted as she tugged him up,"and you keep getting heavier!"  
  
~*~  
  
Master leader smirked leaning on his folded hands and laced fingers,"Amazing,"he muttered,"I can't believe we've actually made it throug those awful storms to this hard rain fall." He chuckled and watched as Saki steered slowly pulling them closer and closer to the enterance,  
  
  
  
"Almost there Sir.They have confirmed our request for enterance and will do as we ask." Master smirked wider,"Excellent,Continue with the process.."his voice trailed off as he slowly got up and approached the wide long window placed on the front of the ship.  
  
He placed his hand on the window and watched as the rain fell,"There's my kingdom."He said quietly to himself placing his hand so that the kingdom looked as if it rested on the palm of it,  
  
"It looks so small...from a distance..but with this kingdom I can rule..over so much."He chuckled loudly bringing attention to Saki."Sir?What are you talking about over there?" He turned to her with a frown.He didn't like people to interupt his thougthts of power,"Excuse me pilot?Why don't you keep your eyes and mind on your job and keep of me."  
  
Saki gasped slightly and turned staring straight at the path infront of her,"Oh.I'm sorry.You're right Sir."He sighed and crossed his arms,"Of course I am right."He fluffed his perfectly placed red hair and smirked,"I am the Master leader you know."he laughed loudly and walked in such an odd way it looked like he was waltzing back to his 'thrown'. He was happy.Joyous.Grateful for that pethetic excuse for a thief,or man for that matter,tried to save ALexandria all on his own.Mainly because the stupid monkey boy had no reinforcements to help him stop the master from taking over.He smirked madly and leaned up against his elbow with his other arm supported by his armrest.  
  
A knocking came from the door just across the pilot room,"who is it?"shouted the master,irritated by yet another dream interuption.  
  
A young girl's voice came from it,  
  
"Sir.I've brought you the tea you asked for." The master's smile broaded.He had asked a young lass about the age of,oh,17 to bring him tea.Hot tea.he liked this girl.She was pretty,young,slim,and full of hard following him work,  
  
"oh yes!I'll let you in right now."He waltzed over to the door and let her in.She quietly and carefully crept in setting his tea on the table beside his chair.Then stepping toward him she asked,"Anything else?We're almost to Alexandria.I thought you might need something for the rain.."   
  
She didn't look him in the eye.He was a little nerve racking to her.His short red hair and shiny green eyes was a lovely sight but,still,he wasn't the kindest looking.  
  
The master smiled at her,"nothing more.You can go off.But be careful my darling when we are about to enter the dock you must be seated..it could get a little bumpy!"The master was a complete pervert.He had a main focus on Garnet.The princess of Alexandria but his other focus...well.Was any other pretty girl.  
  
The master walked quickly over to his cooling tea and sipped it,"Are we almost there pilot?" Saki growled in her throat,"Almost there...master."She muttered lurching this way and that to keep heading through the rain,"But our power may completely stop soon.."  
  
"hmm..well.If you keep going they will pull us in..no worries.Just do as I say."he smirked and flinched as the steaming tea stung his tongue,"ouch"he said softly.  
  
Saki sighed and frowned.  
  
~*~  
  
Garnet stared out in to the distance as the light got brighter and brighter.Although it was still blurry she could see it. 'There coming.'she thought,'who could be willing enough to come out here if not Zidane?'  
  
Beatrix shouted a hourse command,"Get the ropes ready!we'll need to pull them in as soon as possible the're losing power!"A soldier alerted the docks and they began setting up the procedure.  
  
Garnet watched as they tied the ropes and slowly cranked them back folding them around to large round winded barrel looking machines.The rain blurred her other senses so all there was,was her sight.She turned to watch the light begin to shake and get off balanced,"Beatrix?!What is happening over there!?"She pointed to the lights and squinted her eyes when the light became so close and bright it burned from the dark.  
  
  
  
Beatrix gasped,"They came at such a fast speed!Hurry!Prepare for pulling!"She marched over to where Garnet was,"Careful now my queen.We're going to pull in the stock ship!It's lost control!and we don't want it crashing!"Beatrix took off inside the kingdom running up the red carpetted curving steps.Garnet was left in a state of shock as she watched the ship quickly move right over the rooves of Alexandria.She could see blurry figures of people looking out their windows with wide eyes.Then gathering back her mind she turned and started after Beatrix inside the kingdom.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The ship quickly crossed over the rooves and was heading straight for the enterance of the dock.The soldiers were in a hurry to climb to the top of the castle and toss the ropes at the ship and skid across them to safely hook the ship up.As the ship neared the soldiers became even more baffled by it's speed.  
  
"Now!"Came an order from Beatrix who was just at the gates of the docks. The soldiers lept from the castle to the air and skid along the ropes landing on the deck.They hooked the ship to the decks poles and tightened them,"We're ready!"They shouted at the top of their lungs,"pull 'em in!"  
  
The soldiers lurched back cranking the handles and continuing to do this over and over again pulling the ship to a slow and steady pace in order to enter the dock.  
  
~*~  
  
Master looked out of the front window,"Amazing,such skilled soldiers.and in such intense weather.Pilot!how shall we dock properly?"Saki growled at her name,'pilot' but still answered,"Well,sir,when they've pulled us in we will turn all notches down and I will pull us to a halt in the center of the ship docking.Easy."She smirked at how great a pilot she was and how impressed he much be. "good."He said. 'Good?'she thought,'good?!' "That's it?!"she said aloud,"o-"she stuttered.He turned and smiled at her as if it was a joke,"That's it?Are you asking me a question?"he said mockingly. She sighed and glared out at the rain,"no,sir."she muttered silently.  
  
He turned again,"Of course not."He chuckled and clapped his hands together and then laced his gloved fingers,"Yes,almost there.Just a few feet away and all thanks to that scoundrel,monkey boy."he smirked broadly,"But really all that midget did was steer this ship around and get us throught the main storm and to the island of Alexandria's mountain...hmm..that does seem like much though."He chuckled again and shrugged,"oh well.Now I get his glory."  
  
~*~  
  
The soldiers heeved and hoed.Finally the steaming ship was able to make it into the enterance.The bottom slowly slid into the dock and glided along until it completey came to a halt.Beatrix let out the breath she had been holding,"yess!"she congratulated to herself. The others wiped beads of sweat from their foreheads and throwing their hands into the air all cheering.  
  
Garnet slipped through the dock gate and looked up at the ship with awe,"Amazing..They did.The ship is inside.Out of..the storm..finally."Garnet smiled and clapped.The soldiers that were on top of the ship's deck lept off and prepared to open the ship's ramp.  
  
~*~  
  
Saki cheered and turned to the master,"Yes!W-" She was interupted by the master,"I did it!" Saki's mouth dropped as he boastfully stood and strolled toward the door fixing himself up to look his best,"He did it?"Saki's angry flared and she slowly tagged behind him.  
  
He opened the door to hear the cheers of the other crew members,"yay!We're not dead!" A man stood,"The monkey kid didn't kill us!"They all charged to open the stock ship's ramp.  
  
Saki pushed through and pulled a latch.The ramp lurched and slowly opened. The master pushed everyone out of the way so he would be their first view.  
  
The ramp was prompt against the ground and the master was standing tall and handsome with his cape tossed behind him.The smiled broadly staring directly at Garnet,"My lovely Queen,Garnet." were his first words before he began strolling one foot infront of the other down the ramp.  
  
The crew stood out of view just watching out of small corners and the soldiers outside of the ship stood staring in awe at this tall,handsome,red haired,green eyed,leader.  
  
Garnet's eyes watched with only curtiousy,"Thank sir."Was all she said. He strolled over to her and bowed kneeling on one knee,"My queen.My name is Master Velaogo.I am from the city of Lindblum.Your uncle,Regent Cid,is ill and I have takin over for him for the time being.It was my decision to bring this stock ship to your cursed kingdom,when noone else would."He smirked knowing it a lie and took her hand.  
  
She held a look of disgust on her face as he pressed his wet,cold lips against her hand,"um.Master Velaogo.I thank you for your..help and I welcome you to my city.But please,tell me.Have you seen a man,named Zidane?" Her look was concerned and hopeful.He sneered in his head,'another man she is worried of.I wander who it is?Zidane..Zidane...doesn't sound familar..' He frowned,"No.I've seen noone of this name."  
  
Beatrix gave Garnet a lok,'That is no way to greet someone who has practically saved your life!' She thought in her head.  
  
The master stood,"Now,My Queen I ask of your..wonderfully trained soldiers would gather the stocks inside of this ship and...assure that you get..what i've brought you."He smiled broadly as Beatrix nodded for the soldiers to take off inside of the ship.  
  
  
  
The crew stood and helped unloading even though they thought that it was weird to unload stocks into the wrong city.These stocks were for the south gate market.But they just shrugged and did what Velaogo had told them.  
  
Saki was not happy.Especially with 'Velaogo' had done.She growled.Maybe she should tell she thought.Maybe I should rat him out.Or, maybe I should just keep quiet.  
  
Beatrix thanked Velaogo with a hand shake.Garnet stood behind Beatrix thinking only of Zidane,she was happy that the city was stocked.And with enough to last them a long while,but,her mind kept wandering.  
  
~*~  
  
The white cloaked figure rushed through the corridors and to the roof of Alexandria.Her thoughts racing,over how much fun it was running from the two soldiers..or the two fake soldiers.  
  
They weren't like normal Alexandrian soldiers.They looked like the men from the play.She shrugged it off realizing that the blonde one had caught up with her.  
  
He chased her along the roof and behind him a close follow of Albert Steiner.Garnet's gaurd.  
  
  
  
She rushed along the roof toward the long roped streamers hooked from one tower to another for decoration of this lovely axtravaganza.  
  
THe blonde one had ditched his armor and was now running in his full fledged clothes;blue vest,tight white shirt,blue puffy pants,large gloves with cufflings,belt sleeves,boots,and a tail? She was smiling to herself as she saw a tower's railing.An idea struck her,"there."she whispered.  
  
Zidane ran faster to catch up and run from the other soldier.His focus was on the princess.He wanted to catch a glimpse of her beauty.When he saw her run for the tower he followed,"She wouldn't" he whispered as he thought what she might be thinking..  
  
Just then she climbed the small wall and turned to face the blonde boy standing just below her.  
  
Zidane looked up to see her hood blowing from her face revealing a beautiful brown-eyed,Dark black haired,goddess.Her face looked so smooth,kind and sweet.She smiled at him before turning around and leaping off the edge.  
  
Zidane lurched forward reaching out his hand to stop her but it was to late she had fallen just close enough to grab one of the decoration ropes with the small flags on it and glided down quickly.He smirked at her ability to grasp fun while trying to escape and he lept off the edge too follow by Steiner who wasn't so lucky to reach the side and ran into another Tower's wall.  
  
Garnet was so excited gliding down the rope and then jumping off of it landing on the bottom of the theatre stage.Zidane landed behind her and then...the play..  
  
~*~  
  
Garnet was blinked back to reality when Beatrix nudged her a little. "Are you alright?You looked a little lost."  
  
Beatrix smiled and sighed,"Well.That man.He went to help restock people's homes and stores.A very kind and helpful man wouldn't you say?"   
  
Garnet shrugged and looked off into the distance,"If you say so.But he seemed a little odd to me." She sighed and turned toward the dock gate with Beatrix.  
  
Beatrix smiled and looked at Garnet,"Cheer up.I know that you knew I was going to say this but..about your marriage.." Garnet frowned and shot a glare at Beatrix,"Don't you say it!"She crossed her arms and continued her slow pace down the hallway.  
  
Beatrix chuckled,"Miss Garnet you must marry.And he look eligable.Very handsome,brave..he brought your kingdom supplies did he not?"she smirked and turned a corner.Garnet looked down at the velvet red carpet of the golden walled hallways and torched light. "Yes.But.I-"  
  
Beatrix rolled her eyes,"I respect what your wishes are,Garnet but,You have to understand that..Zidane..is not coming back..It's been 6 hard years,he still hasn't returned.Just forget,Garnet.You need to think for your kingdom's sake." She frowned at what she had said.She had grown to like Mr.Zidane.But she honestly didn't think he would come back.  
  
Garnet bit her lip,"What you have said..It's not true!He will come back.He loves me!I know he does!I will not marry that...that man!I hardly even know him!" She ran down the hallway toward the outside door and barged through it.  
  
~*~  
  
IT had gotten cold outside.and of course.There was no change in the rain.The wind blew harder and the sky grew pitch black.The moons had faded into the clouds and disappeared.The streets were empty other than the soldiers still unloading packages and walking it to people's homes.Garnet could see the man..Velaogo.That man.  
  
Garnet ran out into the rain not caring about how much Beatrix was worried.She wanted to be alone.To think.So she ran out towards the theatre.   
  
The streets were cold on her slippered feet.Her hair was all bunched in a wet cload.Her wet gown was sticking to her legs as she ran and her eyes were blurred from water droplets landing on her eyelashes.  
  
~*~  
  
She stood at the top of the theatre.Staring down the rows of chairs lined up facing the large round stage.She gazed at the soaked chairs and flooded theatre.No one had even stepped foot here for 6 years.6 long,wet,cold,miserable years. She took her first step heading towards the theatre.She had to dodge running mice every now and then.But when she made it to the theatre's stage.She turned slowly looking up at the scenery,imagining that night,rows and rows of an audience,the cheering and laughter in an uproar.  
  
Glancing up at the royalty seats she imagined her mother..well..the formal Queen sitting at the top cheering and clapping her hands holding a fan,Steiner behind her at the door,and..a depressed..princess.Garnet frowned thinking of how she once felt and how she now did.The same in a way.But she had more heart brake at the moment.  
  
But Garnet swung around and blinked off the droplets from her lashes as she saw a bright and beautiful stage in a choas of drama.  
  
Baku the king,Marcus,Blank,Cinna..as well as Zidane..the beauty of their playful acting and fighting.She twirled just thinking of when the play had come to an end and she was the princess who died at the end.It was like Romeo and Juliet!But she frowned when she came to the thought of Zidane.  
  
She sat down and curled up hugging her knees,"Zidane..I love you so much.Why did you leave me for so long?WHy are you still gone?"She tucked her face between her chest and knees.Tears which looked like small rain drops slid down her cheeks,"I remember you that day.."  
  
~*~  
  
Garnet stood at the top of the balcony.Staring out over the theatre watching the play,"I want to be your canary"once again.She smiled as the actors portrayed so nicely to when they did it the first time in ALexandria.Well,the first time she'd met Zidane.At the moment..a cloaked figure stood on the stage.Suddenly it started walking toward her...."what's this?"She stood slightly looking down to see..  
  
"Bring me my,"the figure throw off his cloak to reveal a golden locked man with a broad smile,"Dagger!"  
  
Garnet's heart uplifting and skipping a beat.She turned and ran for the door getting a look of assurance from Steiner and Beatrix.They opened the door and she took off running.Down the steps she flew throwing off her crown and finally she protruded out into the crowd.  
  
She rushed out dodging fellow citizens who looked back at her in awe.her neclace was torn from her neck and flew across the ground.She turned and held her neck,which stung.Then with a thought of Zidane streaking through her mind she turned back and headed towards him.  
  
Zidane stepped closer to her slowly smiling with a flicker of complete joyousness in his eyes.Garnet ran towards him spreading her arms wide and leaping inot his arms twirling around like a faery tales ending..She beat his chest with her fists only for him to grab her hands and hug her.Zidane pulled her to the ground with a smirk on his face.Garnet's eyes were watering.She looked into his happy face as his hand stroked her head and her back,"hi."  
  
She smiled and shook her head,"hey."She chuckled as his warm expression hug her tight,"I hope you didn't miss me much."  
  
She wrapped his arms around his waist and chuckled,"oh,not much."She smiled and laid her head on his chest.  
  
As soon as this took place the whole audience began cheering.Everyone clapped and jumped up and down.Many little Vivi's hopped and cheered.Everyone was there..the whole gang and more.  
  
Up on the balcony stood Steiner and Beatrix who,lifting and Beatrix's sword save the queen,smile at eachother and watched as the sun's rayes reflected on a beautiful ALexandria.  
  
~*~  
  
Garnet cried onto her knees.She let it all out.Everything she remembered.Everything..just memories.Would it ever happen again?She thought.  
  
She cried harder as the rain grew harder.."I don't want him!That..that Velaogo!I want Zidane!Not that false hero!"  
  
End of Chapter V 


End file.
